


Intimacy and Discoveries

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Cuddles, Snuggles and Bonding moments [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Capture, Discovery, Fluff, Light Angst, Lotor Being Creepy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: "Now, we have something interesting to tell you. We have discovered who has taken over from Zarkon," Uma said, a frown gracing their face, "It is Prince Lotor."Allura groaned, rubbing her eyes, "Oh.""Something wrong Princess?" Shiro asked."No, nothing," she said, with a look that clearly said, later, "We thank you for this information."Zarkon was defeated, yet Galra attacks still occur. Someone has taken over and the paladins are soon to discover who. Meanwhile Keith is clingy and Lance is confused.





	1. Initial Descovery

Lance practically fell out of Blue onto the surface of the planet, his legs almost giving out. His head ached, it felt like his brain had been through a blender. Whatever beam had hit them when out in space had powered Blue down, sending them spinning over and over. That had hurt, luckily no permanent damage had been caused to either him of Blue. She had powered back very soon after and the Galra had either been destroyed or fled. They'd all headed to the planet's surface to chat with the locals. Red touched down beside Blue and Keith came sprinting out, making his way over to Lance and gently gripping his face.  
"Are you ok?" he asked, brushing his fingers through Lance's hair.  
"I'm fine, just a little shaken," Lance replied, nuzzling into Keith's hand.  
Keith leaned up and kissed Lance lightly on the corner of the mouth, "Good."  
The others had landed, Keith shifted to Lance's side as they walked over.  
"Are you alright Lance?" Shiro asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine," Lance smiled.  
"Good," Shiro said, "Now we have a meeting with the chief to discuss the possibility of an alliance."  
Speaking of the locals, they were all running over with what Lance assumed were smiles. Their mouths were oddly shaped so it was difficult to tell.  
"Thank you paladins!" one of the more brightly coloured ones said, "I am chief Uma."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you," Shiro said with a smile.  
"We appreciate your assistance paladins and was wondering if you would like to stay for dinner to discuss the alliance," Uma said, bobbing their head.  
"Dinner?" Hunk said.  
Shiro smiled, "We would love to."  
"I'll land the castle then," Allura's voice came over the comms.

Dinner was surprisingly nice, as in the food was tasty. It provided a nice break from food goo. Not only that but the people were so friendly. Soon Lance had managed to amass himself a small crowd, all of them listening to his stories of their journey. He may have embellished them a bit, but they didn't need to know that. They were a very attentive audience, giving all the right reactions at the right time. Keith was by his side, pinching him occasionally when Lance was apparently over doing it. Lance was really enjoying himself, until he had to stop so they could discuss politics. Now Lance didn't have a problem with this, it was a little boring but had to be done. Not only that but the talks were going really well, Uma seemed very enthusiastic at establishing an alliance.  
"Now, we have something interesting to tell you. We have discovered who has taken over from Zarkon," Uma said, a frown gracing their face, "It is Prince Lotor."  
Allura groaned, rubbing her eyes, "Oh."  
"Something wrong Princess?" Shiro asked.  
"No, nothing," she said, with a look that clearly said, later, "We thank you for this information."  
"Anything for the paladins," Uma said, "We appreciate your help."  
"And we appreciate your friendship," Allura said.

They returned to the castle just after the sun on the planet set, and they all met up on the bridge after showering and changing. Keith was once again by his side, slipping his fingers through Lance's own. This was unusual, Lance ran his fingers over Keith's knuckles in a reassuring way. Something was wrong but Lance didn't want to push it, at least not until they were alone.  
"So Princess, prince Lotor?" Lance asked.  
Allura sighed, "Zarkon's son."  
"Zarkon has a son?" Hunk asked.  
"Wow, one big murderous family," Pidge sighed.  
"Not only that, but he was convinced he was in love and wanted to marry me," Allura sighed.  
Lance snorted in laughter, "You're kidding."  
"I wish I was," Allura said, "it was practically an obsession of his."  
"Oh that sounds fun," Lance grumbled.  
"Putting obsessions aside, I'd hope he would have, Lotor was never as blood thirsty as his father. However, that was ten thousand years ago so I wouldn't underestimate him," Allura sighed, "I don't know what his plans are or what's going on, but we must act with caution. When I knew him, Lotor was a spoiled brat of a child, him not getting what he wanted always ended in disaster."  
"Well I hate him already," Lance grumbled, "Bratty kids are the worst."  
Allura shot him a slightly amused expression, "Anyway, we can't do anything about it now. I suggest we all get some rest, goodnight paladins."  
"Goodnight Allura," everyone parroted back, heading to their rooms.

As he reached the divide between his and Keith's rooms, Keith's hand tightened on his own. With a gentle smile at him, Lance tugged Keith towards his room. The second the door closed behind them, Keith's lips were on his and Lance melted into the kiss as Keith nipped his bottom lip gently between his own. Lance pulled back, running his thumb along Keith's hip, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
"Did I just get lucky today or?" he asked, nuzzling Keith's cheek.  
"I was so worried, when that beam hit you," Keith whispered, "I thought my heart stopped for a second."  
"You should know it's harder than that to get rid of me," Lance chuckled, "But I'm not protesting ."  
Keith rolled his eyes, "I could just leave."  
"You're not going to though," Lance smiled, pressing their lips back together.  
Keith hummed into the kiss, opening his mouth when Lance slipped his tongue forward. With a slight growl, Keith pushed them forward until Lance hit the wall then continued forward until they were flush together. Lance could feel every inch of Keith's body pressed against him, smooth muscle under his palms as he ran his hands down Keith's back. Keith groaned, pushing his thigh forward to grind into Lance's crotch. Pulling away from Keith's mouth, Lance moaned and let his head fall back. Keith went for his neck, pressing his lips up and down it before nipping at his pulse point.  
"Keith," Lance moaned softly, running his fingers through Keith's hair before tugging gently.  
Keith broke away to moan, allowing himself to be guided back up to Lance's lips.  
"Lance," he murmured, "I wanna, hmm."  
Keith moved his hand down so he was palming Lance's dick through his jeans, before kneeling down to be eye level with it.  
"Can I?"  
Lance nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Keith smiled, undoing the button and zipper.  
"Lance, look at me," Keith called gently, running a hand up Lance's top.  
Lance's eyes snapped open, looking down into Keith's dark ones, iris almost swallowed by the pupil. Groaning in relief when Keith finally freed him from the confined of his boxes and gave him a couple of swift pumps, Lance never the less kept his eyes on Keith's face. Keith slipped Lance's jeans down further, pressing a kiss just under his belly button.  
" This still alright?" he asked.  
Lance nodded, letting out a long breath and smiling. Keith grinned before pressing his lips to the head of Lance's cock. Lance moaned, breaking eye contact to throw his head back. Pleasure jolted through his body as his cock was engulfed in a searing heat. Shuddering in pleasure, Lance scrabbled trying to find purchase on the wall. Keith bobbed his head down, before talking it off completely. Running his tongue from base to tip, Keith rubbed the area where thigh met hip.  
"Keith," Lance moaned, moving his hands from the wall to rest in Keith's hair.  
Moaning, Keith took Lance back into his mouth, pumping the part he couldn't fit in. Lance gripped Keith's hair harder, tugging. Keith used his other hand to undo his own jeans to offer some relief. As fire burned in the pit of his stomach, Lance groaned.  
"'m close," he said, tugging on Keith's hair.  
Pulling back, Keith ran his thumb around the head before sliding to the base and back up again. With a loud moan, Lance came, his knees buckling. Guiding him gently to the floor, Keith sat down beside him.  
"You alright?" he asked, smiling a little too smugly.  
"Fine," Lance smiled, running his hand down Keith's chest and down the front of his jeans, "You want my help?"  
Keith nodded, gasping as Lance gripped him.


	2. Capture and Rescue

"This is not good," Hunk muttered.  
"Hunk," Lance said, testing the give in his cuffs, there was none.  
"This is really not good," Hunk said.  
"Hunk, calm down," Lance said, to be fair if Hunk wasn't there he would probably be freaking out too.  
Getting captured was not really part of the plan, just an unfortunate side effect. They'd been trying to liberate one of the nearby planets, as it turned out the king had been working for the Galra and Hunk and Lance had ended up walking right into a trap. From there Lance could not really say what happened, they were guided from ship to ship, dark room to dark room. Lance had no idea on how to get out, other than wait and hope the others rescue them and don't have a breakdown in the mean time.  
"How can I be calm?" Hunk asked.  
"Try thinking happy thoughts," Lance replied.  
"Happy thoughts?!" Hunk said.  
"Quiet," the Galra guard barked from behind them.  
Lance tried to smile reassuringly at Hunk, but he had a feeling it was a bit strained.

They were separated after that, taken to separate cells. Without Hunk to reassure, Lance found himself starting to panic a little. He wasn't all too sure what was going to happen, but he knew he couldn't let his team down. The cell door opened again and Lane was hauled out and down another corridor, he kept his eyes trained forward trying not to show his fear. Further and further they went, down a maze Lance had not hope of memorising. Until they stopped in front of some rather impressive looking double doors. They slid open to reveal a large impressive looking room, but Lance's eyes were drawn to the Galra in the centre of the room. He was tall, like all Galra were, but his hair was very long and white.  
"Ah paladin," he purred, clearly eyeing Lance up and down, "Nice of you to join us."  
Lance glared up at him, "I would say nice to be here, but that would be a lie."  
The Galra laughed, harder than he really should have and Lance was dragged forward until he was right in front of him.  
"I am prince Lotor," the Galra purred, getting way to close.  
"I have heard about you," Lance said.  
Lotor smiled, "Good, how is the lovely princess Allura? it has been a while after all."  
"She's doing well to say your people destroyed her entire planet," Lance said, trying to move away, apparently personal space was not a thing with this guy.  
"Ah yes, well the destruction of Altea was regrettable, but couldn't be helped."  
Too close, Lotor was way too close.  
"Now blue paladin, you are going to tell me what you have done to my father," Lotor said, leaning closer and grasping Lance's chin ok bad touch.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Lance said.  
"Don't play coy with me, I would hate to have to mess up that pretty face," Lotor said, brushing his fingers across Lance's cheek.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lance said, jerking his face out of Lotor's grasp, "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you."  
Lotor backed up, finally allowing Lance room to breathe.  
"Shame, I really hate breaking beautiful things, but I suppose I don't have a choice. Take him back to his cell," Lotor said, "Let's see if his friend will talk."  
"You leave him alone," Lance said, winching as claws bit into his skin as the guard grabbed him.  
Lance was man handled back to his cell and bodily thrown inside, winching as he sat up, Lance stared at the door. Lotor creeped him out, no wonder Allura didn't like the guy. Shifting his hands around to ease the pressure in his shoulders, Lance let out a long breath. It didn't matter all that much but if they did anything to Hunk, there would be hell to pay.

He didn't know how long he sat in that cell, time didn't mean much when you're in a pitch black room. However, when he felt a familiar purr in his mind, Lance smiled. He knew they would come. The sound of fighting reached the corridor just outside his cell, standing up he yelled as loud as he could. The fighting stopped, the door opened.  
"Hi Shiro," Lance said, "You found Hunk?"  
"Yes, we found Hunk, and your bayards and armour," Shiro said.  
"That's good," Lance replied, stepping out into the corridor beside him.  
"I've got Lance," Shiro said into the comms, to Lance he said, "Blue and Yellow lead us here."  
"I thought I heard Blue," Lance said.  
"You alright?" Shiro asked, leading them down the corridor of destroyed drones.  
"My arms are killing me," Lance said, shrugging as best he could.  
"Yeah, we can get those off after we get you back to the castle," Shiro said, checking around a corner before continuing.  
"Lotor is here," Lance said.  
"Yeah, Hunk said, he seems to have fled though," Shiro said, "We're almost back to Green."  
Rounding the next corner they ran into Hunk and Pidge, Pidge used her bayard to cut the cuffs.  
"Keith's back on Green with your armour," she said.  
Slipping through another set of doors, they were in a hanger bay with Green sat right in the centre.  
"Ok, I've raised a lot of hell so we should be able to get away cleanly," Pidge said, sprinting up Green's platform.  
The others followed, heading up to the cockpit. The second he stepped in, Lance suddenly had an armful of worried boyfriend.  
"Sappy reunions later, I can't concentrate with your grossness in the same room," Pidge said, guiding Green out of the hanger and into space.  
"Come on Pidge," Keith grumbled, "I was really worried."  
Keith's hands tightened in Lance's shirt, Lance rubbed up and down his spine.  
"Are you ok?" Keith whispered softly.  
"I'm fine, just a little shaken," Lance replied.  
They passed through a wormhole and the castle came into view, Lance breathed a sigh of relief.

Keith was basically glued to his side as they made their way out of the green lion and onto the bridge, his armed wrapped around Lance's waist.  
"Lance, Hunk, thank goodness," Allura smiled, "You two are alright?"  
"I'm fine," Lance said.  
"I'm alright," Hunk said, "He only questioned us."  
"He's creepy as all hell though," Lance said.  
"Really?" Hunk asked, "He didn't seem that bad."  
"He didn't get all hansy with you?" Lance asked, a slight frown on his face.  
"Not really," Hunk shrugged.  
Lance felt Keith tense and tried to calm him down by rubbing his shoulder.  
"He also asked after you princess," Lance said, trying to divert the topic.  
"Of course he did," Allura sighed, "What else did he say?"  
"He asked what we did to his father," Lance said.  
"What we did to Zarkon?" Allura hummed thoughtfully, "Well he's probably not dead then, did Lotor say anything else."  
"Just that he would torture the answer out of us if we didn't tell him," Lance said.  
"Right," Allura frowned, "So you two were not injured in any way?"  
"No," Lance and Hunk said.  
"Alright," Allura said, "That's good."  
"Do you mind if I go shower? I'm covered in prison grime," Lance asked.  
"That would be nice," Hunk added.  
"Oh? Yes of course," Allura smiled, "If you need to tell us anything else don't hesitate."  
"I will," Lance said.  
"Join us for dinner after," Shiro said, smiling.  
"Don't worry about that," Hunk said, "We will."

Keith only left his side when Lance went to shower.  
"Are you alright?" Lance asked, just before they headed to dinner.  
"You were captured, on a Galra ship for two days and the Galra prince got handsy with you. I should be asking you that," Keith said, cupping Lance's face.  
"I'm fine Keith," Lance smiled, kissing his nose, "Don't worry."  
With a hum, Keith buried his face in the junction between Lance's neck and shoulder.  
"I'm starving," Lance said, knotting his hand in Keith's hair.  
Keith sighed, "Of course."  
"Hey! I haven't eaten in two days, cut me some slack!" Lance protested.  
Pressing his lips to the patch of skin just below his head, Keith sighed, "Come on then."

Dinner was uneventful and as expected, Keith followed Lance back to his room. Wrapping his arms around Lance's neck, he nuzzled his cheek, nipping lightly at his earlobe.  
"Keith?" Lance asked, well more moaned really.  
"There was something I wanted to ask you after the mission, but you were captured so I couldn't," Keith said, pressing his lips to Lance's.  
"Yeah?" Lance asked, tilting his head to one side.  
Keith hummed, leaning up to whisper in Lance's ear.  
"Do you want to fuck me?"  
Lance jolted, leaning back to stare. Keith had a soft smile on his face, part way between sexy and shy.  
"I, um, Keith, I," Lance sputtered, before nodding, which was all the confirmation Keith needed.  
Grabbing Lance's shirt, Keith backed them up until he hit the bed and fell back onto it. Lance watched as Keith scooted back to rest on the pillows, smiling shyly and reaching out a hand. Lance swallowed, before crawling over to him. Spreading his legs so Lance could rest between them, Keith pulled him down with arms around his neck. Pressing their lips together, Keith ran his hands down Lance's back to tug at the bottom of his shirt. Pulling away just long enough to discard both their shirts, Lance practically collapsed on top of Keith.  
"Excited?" Keith chuckled as Lance began attacking his neck with kisses and light bites.  
"Are you saying you're not?" Lance asked, before nipping at the junction between his neck and shoulder.  
Keith moaned, tilting his head back further. Smoothing his hands over Lance's shoulder blades with a pleased hum, scratching lightly. Lance growled as he made his way down Keith's chest, biting and kissing lightly on the way. Lance ran his tongue over one of Keith's nipples, causing him to arch at the unexpected sensation. Continuing down, Lance ran his fingers along the waistband of his jeans. Keith knocked his hands away, Lance knelt back confused. Shooting what he hopped was a reassuring smile, Keith wrestled with his jeans until he was out of them, tossing them to the floor. Lance was frozen for a minute, simply admiring the sight of Keith only in his boxers. Damn it he was gorges.  
"Lance?" Keith's hesitant voice broke through Lance's haze.  
A light blush covered his face, he seemed to be averting his eyes. Lance smiled and started wriggling out of his jeans, unfortunately getting stuck part way. He began making frustrated noises, almost hitting himself in the face when he lost his grip.  
"Need help?" Keith chuckled, swatting Lance's hands away and tugging off his jeans.  
Lance flushed, looking away.  
"Don't say anything," he grumbled.  
Keith pressed a kiss behind his ear, before turning Lance's head to meet his lips. Keith leaned back, pulling Lance with him so they were laid flush together again. Keith pressed forward, bringing their lips together again.  
"Lance," Keith called out softly, toying with the top of Lance's boxes, "Off."  
Sitting back, Lance shimmied out of his boxes before sliding Keith's off. Both of them paused for a moment, taking time to admire each other. Lance slid back up Keith's body, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply. Keith hummed, tugging on Lance's bottom lip gently.  
"Come on then," he chuckled, laying back and unwinding his arms from Lance's neck.  
"Alright," Lance smiled, "Impatient."  
"I could leave," Keith said, trying to glare but failing.  
"Mmm, sure," Lance said, getting up from the bed and searching through his draws.  
Pulling out the bottle of lube? It was similar to lube from Earth but not quite the same, it served the same purpose anyway. With a frown, Lance pulled out a small square packet turning to Keith in confusion.  
"Don't ask," he murmured, "I don't think I can ever look Coran in the eyes ever again."  
Lance snorted, "Wow, space lube and space condoms."  
Keith sighed, "You're ruining the mood."  
Lance smiled, crawling back onto the bed and kneeling between Keith's spread legs.  
"Oh?" he said, "Am I now?"  
Keith hummed, "Come bring it back."  
Placing the lube and condom beside Keith's leg, Lance leant over and kissed Keith again. They rutted against each other for a little while, enjoying the slide of each other's bodies. Eventually Lance pulled away with a moan, a string of saliva snapping between them.  
"Alright," he said, sitting back on his heels and grabbing the lube.  
Bending his knees, Keith spread his thighs apart further. Lance let out a long breath, it was ok. It's not like he had never fingered Keith before, just the implication of what was going to happen next. Opening the lube, Lance spread it over his fingers. Resting one hand on Keith's thigh he lowered the other one to Keith's entrance.  
"Come on Lance," Keith said, flexing his hands, "Don't tease."  
Circling the muscle a few times, Lance pushed one finger in. Keith sighed. Thrusting his finger in and out a couple of times, Lance twisted his hand to loosen him up a little. Pulling his hand back, Lance wriggled in a second finger alongside the first. Keith groaned, tightening at the intrusion.  
"Relax," Lance cooed softly, rubbing Keith's thigh.  
"Easy for you to say," Keith replied.  
Lance smiled, pumping his fingers in and out a couple of times, moving his other hand to Keith's dick. Scissoring his fingers apart, Lance rubbed at the head of Keith's cock causing him to moan. Feeling around, Lance grinned when Keith cried out. He thrust, twisted and scissored his fingers a few more times before adding a third. Keith had thrown his arm over his eyes, the other one gripping the sheets beneath him. An almost continuous stream of moans and gasps were coming out of his parted lips.  
"Yes," he groaned, thrusting his hips down onto Lance's fingers, "Come on."  
Continuing his ministrations, Lance established a rhythm. Keith caught his attention by tapping him with his knee.  
"I'm good," he hissed, arching his back as Lance brushed his prostate again.  
"Alright," Lance said, withdrawing his fingers.  
Keith rolled over onto his hands and knees as Lance messed with the Altean condom. It wasn't that much different from an Earth one but, like their suits, it seemed to mould to his body. Spreading some more lube on his cock, Lance discarded the bottle on the floor. Running his hand up Keith's back, Lance hummed gently.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes," Keith said, smiling lightly over his shoulder.  
Lance nodded before gripping his dick and guiding it in. The head slipped past the loosened ring of muscle, causing them both to moan. Rolling his hips, Lance buried himself deeper into Keith until his hips were flush with Keith's backside. Lance gasped at the heat and tightness, resting his forehead on Keith's shoulder.  
"You alright?" he murmured.  
"Just, gimme a minute," Keith panted, clear tension running through his body.  
Lance hummed, holding as still as he could. He distracted himself by pressing kisses on every patch of skin he could reach. Keith relaxed slowly, eventually pushing back against Lance.  
"Ok, I'm good."  
Lance began a steady rocking, a gentle push and pull between them. It felt amazing, Lance did not have much choice but to take it slow. Coming too soon would be incredibly embarrassing, no matter how good Keith felt around him.  
"Come on," Keith growled out, "Faster."  
Lance lent back, giving him more leverage to thrust faster. Keith keened, his arms buckling and sending his torso crashing to the bed. Lance couldn't help but admire the arch of Keith's back from this angle, his hips still held up by Lance's hands.  
"Oh fuck," Keith groaned, then yelled when Lance shifted the angle of his thrusts just so.  
"Damn Keith," Lance hissed, pounding into him with quick snaps of his hips.  
Keith moaned, pushing back against Lance's thrusts. Reaching between Keith's legs, Lance grasped his cock and started to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.  
"Yes Lance!" Keith called, gripping the sheets.  
Keith practically screamed as he came, jolting forward with a harsh thrust. Muscles clenched tightly as Keith splattered white over the sheets. With a few more thrusts Lance buried himself as far as possible in Keith and came with a deep rumbling groan in his throat. Both of them collapsed forward, Lance sprawling on top of Keith.  
"Geroff," Keith mumbled.  
Lance sighed, hefting himself up and pulling out, causing them both to hiss. Tugging off the condom, Lance stood up to discard it, stretching his arms above his head. Keith hummed in appreciation at the sight, before sighing.  
"I need a shower," he muttered, blinking slowly.  
"Well it's all yours," Lance smiled.

After they'd both showered and the sheets had been changed, Keith laid sprawled across Lance's chest drawing idly patterns on his chest.  
"These bruises?" Keith asked, gently circling one with a finger.  
"The guards roughed me up a bit, no big deal," Lance shrugged.  
Keith hummed, leaning up to press a kiss to the underside of Lance's jaw. Snuggling closer, Keith closed his eyes.  
"Don't you dare get captured again," he grumbled, "I don't want to lose anyone else."  
Lance rubbed up and down Keith's shoulder, shifting slightly, somehow he felt more awake than before.  
"I'll do my best, but if I do go missing don't worry, I'll always come back," Lance said, squeezing Keith closer to him.  
"You'd better," Keith mumbled sleepily.  
Lance hummed, shifting around again. Keith whined as he was jostled.  
"Sorry," Lance mumbled, shifting again and wincing as he put pressure on his bad shoulder.  
"You alright?" Keith said sleepily.  
"Yeah," Lance sighed, running his hand through Keith's hair, "getting thrown on prison floors is bad for your back."  
Keith growled angrily, "Bastards."  
"No big deal," Lance shrugged, "Just uncomfortable."  
Keith tensed, clenching his fists.  
"Don't worry," Lance said, "I'll be better soon."  
"Lance they hurt you," Keith said, looking up, concern written all over his face.  
"They did, and there's no point getting worked up about it now," Lance said, "Go to sleep Keith."  
"Fine," Keith grumbled, "Goodnight Lance."  
"Night Keith," Lance said, finally finding a comfortable position.  
Keith seemed to have drifted off, his breaths becoming deep and even. Lance closed his own eyes, Keith's soft breaths lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a thing. Welcome to my first smut piece. I just like the idea of Keith becoming all clingy after missions where Lance is in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> I split this into two chapters, because it split nicely and it was getting long. Anyway, yeah.


End file.
